backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Reasons for deletion Considering I've put more pages on the deletion list than I care to explain for, here a summary of the reasons why I have flagged a page for deletion: The page is... * a duplicate of an other page; * unnecessary, subject does either not exist, is explained in another page or contains no wiki-relative information; * misplaced due to user inexperience. At the moment of writing I am not yet an admin, if I will be in the future, I will continue removing most of the pages on the deletion list. ~ MHLut 13:58, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot to add that I also delete empty pages. ~ MHLut 11:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Drull vs Gorgo has been added to this category. Even though I put a good hour of work into it to make it look like there's less idiots on this Wiki I can see why it is a candidate. We need to consider adding info to each Champion page showing their strengths/weaknesses. I feel that a lot of people benefit by seeing the page "Drull vs Gorgo" because they can see which champion is best for them and I think people would also benefit from viewing this info on each champions respective page.Ari H 02:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) PUT YOUR BASE LOCATION ( if you have a lvl 2 map room) AND NAME. The name of the page kind of explains why this page should be removed. This is a wiki, not a forum. There is a forum at kixeye.forums.com that can be used. "Democracy tells you you can stand on a soapbox and spout whatever you want, but you have to bring your own soapbox. And this is MY soapbox." Fatcom4 00:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) New_Resource_Building So um, whatever this page is supposed to be about, it's pretty much just another pointless page. And even if he did put it in the forums, dave said that he won't make any shiny producers. Fatcom4 01:58, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Brag your Bases!!! (Backyard Base Photo Collection) It's kind of obvious the page should be magically moved to the game discussion forum..... Fatcom4 19:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Category:Test this category is kind of useless and only has one article in it. FOMOR! 11:26, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Bases on backyard monsters They aren't really important and all, also if you want to posts yards, Try the STY (Stomp the Yard) on the Kixeye Forums. You can find it here [[User:EwanWithLazers|'Gorgo ]] ' ' ' Category:User images 10:18, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Game updates(information) This is '''NOT IMPORTANT. '''This guy named Ian Moffett kept on deleting the Delete Template. If i'm the admin, i'd block him. And, if he vandalize my user page, i'd revert it to normal COMPLETELY even if there's tons of users vandalizing my user page, i can still revert it! I'm serious. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121113123219/kixeye/images/1/1a/BB_sig.png Meet the Crazy Firing Rocket Soldier! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kixeye/images/d/d8/Rocket_Sig.png 00:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC)